Forum:Tsukiko Kegare - Unclaimed
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Tsukiko Kegare (Real name Guy Spencer, took the name because he wished to be more Japanese-like, worships Tsukuyomi, and because who wants to be named Guy?) Gender: Male, though would not mind becoming a girl. Age: 19 years as of 2015 God Parent Choices: Izanami (He's rather lazy and fairly gloomy, plus an affinity for dark stuff.), Uke Mochi (Though he currently cannot cook, he loves to eat.), Inari (Not the best worker, but if he really wants to, for example because he'll get a reward if he does a good enough job, he can buckle down his best and do what is needed most of the time.), though anything related to darkness would be fine (though maybe not Ame-no-Uzume's, as dark is not evil, plus the stars might seem weird? Not too sure.) Appearance: He is somewhat largely built, most of it being fat, but there is muscle under there. He has black glasses for a wandering eye, dirty blonde hair, blueish eyes that turn icy blue if he is mad (or maybe just a lighting situation?). He likes to wear dark clothes, though usually will just wear a t-shirt and jean shorts, as well as some brown sandals, though due to a bit of paranoia about an injury, he tends to keep his little toes outside of the sandals. He is caucasian, with a slightly pale complexion, at a normal 5'6, he has a bit of a beard going on, which he tries to shave when he feels he needs it. (Though, that usually results in an itchy neck.) Personality: Normally friendly and talkative, but he can sometimes stop talking due to feeling awkward. (Mostly because he is afraid he is annoying the people around him.) He tends to be calm, though there are some things he will get heated about, such as problematic rules. (One example is the "Both students in the fight get punished, even if one was just defending himself, " one, which, if the person was defending himself, at the very least the investigator should be held accountable and punished more.) History: As far as he knows, until he was claimed, he is an all-American boy. His mother adopted him when he was 3, so he does not know who his real parents are. (Leading to the potential of either gendered parent.) He has always had an interest in magic, and never really grew up past his childhood stage, enjoying games like Hello Kitten, Poketmon, Yuhgioh, MtB, and the likes. (If the copyrights for these games do not matter, they can be changed totheir correct names.) He has a staff with an obsidian arrowhead attached to the top, and a ceremonial ribbon trailing along near the head. When he found out he was a halfblood, he was excited, as he had read about halfbloods before, being a big fan of the book series, and he knew they got magic related to their parential kami. He himself was sad to leave his (truthfully, tiny, as it was just a box with an ofuda for Tsukuyoki in it, and a plate with a cup on the next shelf down for the sacrifices.) shrine to Tsukuyomi, but left some Red Rose tea as an offering for good luck. Weapons: He can use his staff like a weapon, but it's not a very good blunt weapon, being better for ceremonial cleansing. As for normal weapons, he bought a belly dancing prop scimitar off of Amazon, and decorated it with mummy-style tape, his name in kanji within a cartouche, and the word "Kegare" in kanji. Username: TsukikoKegare TsukikoKegare (talk) 01:58, May 10, 2016 (UTC)